dragon_ball_gfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ice
'''King Ice '''is the main antagonist in during the Ice Saga. He takes over Frieza's position as the Emperor shortly after Frieza's resurrection. His brother is King Cold making him the uncle of Frieza. Dragon Ball G Ice Saga This is the only saga that King Ice is featured in and he plays the main antagonist role. At the start of the saga he tempers with Goku's Instant Transmission and tricks him into entering another dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but time is the same on the outside. The Z-Fighters Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Uub, and Piccolo later showed up to King Ice and his handpicked soldiers called the Gunter Force. Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Uub, and Piccolo fought off against the Gunter Force while Vegeta began his fight with King Ice. King Ice began his fight in his first form against Vegeta. Vegeta was easily pounding King Ice around. However King Ice had never intended to win his fight against Vegeta. King Ice then transformed into his final form to fend Vegeta off. Vegeta met him head on transforming into a Super Saiyan. The fight went on and King Ice was constantly being pounded by Vegeta. But of course that was all apart of King Ice's plan. When Vegeta least expected it, King Ice grabbed Vegeta and transported away taking him to the same place that Goku was at. King Ice then returned to finish off the Z-Fighters. King Ice had returned and as soon as he did Goten and Trunks had returned to themselves again. Trunks was killed instantly from a sneak attack blast from Super Gunter who was still alive. In a burst of rage Goten rampaged knocking Super Gunter around and killing him with his Super Kamehameha. Goten was now ready to truly avenge his friend against King Ice. Goten and King Ice who was in his final form began an intense battle fighting even. Shortly after they realized they were even Ice revealed he was only fighting at 1% of his full power. King Ice then brought his power up to 50% and Goten turned into a Super Saiyan. Still though they had fought even. King Ice realized that the fight could go on forever so he skipped straight to his ultimate form, which he called Crimson Ice. Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 to fight this version of Ice and Goten was being defeated easily. Gohan, Uub, and Piccolo were awake now and were cheering for Goten. Ice used his Death Beam to kill Gohan being annoyed by the cheering. Goten enraged transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. He told Ice that he had the power to beat him the whole time and that he would make Gohan's death right by killing Ice. Goten easily was dominating the fight and would be the clear winner until Ice prepared himself with one final attack. It was Ice's Death Ball versus Goten's Super Kamehameha the two pushed each other back to see who was truly stronger. Goten with all his might pushed his Super Kamehameha forward killing King Ice and saving Earth. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight * Ki Blast * Death Beam * Death Ball * Instant Transmission Forms and Transformations First Form This is King Ice's first form and is the first form seen in the series. He only uses this form in his fight against Vegeta who he was beaten down by easily. Final Form He transformed to this stage when he was fighting Vegeta who turned into a Super Saiyan right away. After Vegeta was gone King Ice used 1% of this form against Goten. He then turned his strength up to 50% and Goten turned into a Super Saiyan. In both fights they fought evenly. Crimson Ice This is King Ice's most powerful transformation and exceeds even Golden Frieza. With ease this form beat Super Saiyan 2 Goten but proved to be no match against Super Saiyan 3 Goten.